


Photokeratitis

by lovestarln



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestarln/pseuds/lovestarln
Summary: Photokeratitis or ultraviolet keratitis is a painful eye condition caused by exposure of insufficiently protected eyes to the ultraviolet (UV) rays from either natural (e.g. intense sunlight) or artificial (e.g. the electric arc during welding) sources.





	Photokeratitis

_ I hate feeling like I'm stuck in this hole with the rope right out of my reach. I could probably jump to get it but what if it’s not even worth it. What if the rope snaps? What would I do then? Would there still be… _

“DAD! Have you seen my backpack? I can’t find it anywhere.” The kids ran into the kitchen. He turned and looked at his beautiful children. All ready for school except for the offending bag. They were his stars on the darkest nights and his husband the Sun that blinded him.

“Not since you got home yesterday. Have you tried looking in the study?” The children scattered and the darkness surrounded him once again. Why was his Sun failing him? What was he doing wrong? The oven timer went off and ran through his thoughts. He lied to himself:  _ “He can change.” _

He won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little writing exercise. I used a prompt generator to come up with this. I'll paste it below. :)
> 
> Word count: 150  
> Genre: Romance  
> Character: An abused stay-at-home dad  
> Material: An oven  
> Sentence: "He can change."  
> Bonus: The Sun is failing.


End file.
